


What You Always Needed

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Poetry, Possessiveness, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Some poems from Lenore's perspective about her relationship with Hector after the ending of season 3
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	What You Always Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally these were two separate poems, I couldn't really combine them into one, but they sort of fit together in a way, and they're both short, so I put them together here.

Doesn’t it feel good?

to give in? 

to let go? 

and submit? 

You’re mine now. 

Doesn’t it feel nice 

to belong to me?

  
  


You’re finally getting a home. 

Because I’m taking you home with me. 

  
  


I’ve adopted you. 

My good boy.

♥ My pet ♥

* * *

You’re only trapped if you try to run, 

and why would you run from me? the hand that feeds you? 

_It’s not poison._

the hand that gently strokes you

and leads you

so you won’t get lost?

You’re starved of affection. 

I know this 

because 

you ate up every drop I gave you,

  
  


and I know you want more. 

  
  


Let me give you more. 

I’ll feed you until you burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated!!! (Btw I was stoned out of my mind when I wrote these if there was any confusion) 
> 
> Also, if you ship Lenore & Hector, check out [@LenectorWeek](https://www.twitter.com/lenectorweek) on twitter for info on fan events (18+ only please, nsfw content is retweeted sometimes).


End file.
